


Don't pretend you're not like them

by just_jaqueline



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (Obviously), Character Study, F/F, Kinda?, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: Morire a fianco della persona che ami. La gente lo ripeteva quasi fosse la cosa più bella al mondo, come se il pensiero di dover morire o di veder morire la propria anima gemella fosse la cosa più dolce che si fosse mai sentita, qualcosa da desiderare, persino; Puck, ovviamente, pensava fosse una stupidaggine epica.





	Don't pretend you're not like them

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T, prompt "Soulmate!AU", e per il Banchetto dei Soulmates!AU, prompt "dai diciotto anni in poi non invecchi finché non incontri il tuo soulmate" (mi piacciono le soulmates!AU, si nota?).

Morire a fianco della persona che ami. La gente lo ripeteva quasi fosse la cosa più bella al mondo, come se il pensiero di dover morire o di veder morire la propria anima gemella fosse la cosa più dolce che si fosse mai sentita, qualcosa da desiderare, persino; Puck, ovviamente, pensava fosse una stupidaggine epica. C'erano tantissime cose che Puck considerava stupidaggini epiche, Finn avrebbe avuto bisogno di quattro meno per elencarle tutte, ma questa era la Stupidaggine, con la S maiuscola, il concetto che mandava ai pazzi sua sorella, e che, di conseguenza, per uno strano difetto genetico, ci mandava pure lui.  
Finn aveva sentito il discorso migliaia di volte, talmente tante che ormai poteva prevederne le battute. Iniziava sempre per caso, con qualcuno che sospirava con aria sognante che oh, sarebbe stato proprio bello, invecchiare accanto alla tua metà, il che faceva scattare quella che Finn chiamava scherzosamente la risposta automatica - con tanto di marchio registrato - in Puck, ormai letteralmente incapace di lasciar correre ogni qual volta l'argomento si presentasse: – Ma come puoi voler scambiare un'eternità con la persona che ami, con i tuoi figli, con i tuoi nipoti, per uno stupido sogno romantico senza senso? – sbottava, totalmente seria, quasi volesse sfidarli ad avere qualcosa in contrario.

La risposta era solitamente un'invettiva in cui sua sorella veniva accusata di non avere sentimenti o di essere contro la libertà di opinione, seguita da un'uscita di scena stizzita di una delle due parti. Il peggio di sé Puck lo dava, però, quando si trovava a discutere con le vecchiette dell'isola, tra cui figuravano, tra l'altro, molte vedove, che cercavano di rabbonirla dicendole cose come quando sarai più grande capirai, o cambierai idea quando lo incontrerai. Ecco, quelle erano forse le due frasi peggiori che avrebbero potuto dirle: bastavano quelle sei parole a prosciugare la sua già inesistente pazienza, innescando una sequela di insulti che si concludeva in un più o meno velato promemoria che sarebbero morte di lì a poco.

A causa di ciò, Finn aveva enormi problemi a convincere gli abitanti di Thisby che Puck non era contro l'esistenza delle anime gemelle, anzi, non lo era mai stata; capiva benissimo che l'idea di una persona creata appositamente per essere la propria dolce metà fosse allettante per molti, ma semplicemente si rifiutava di comprendere le motivazioni che portavano la gente a mollare tutto per quella singola persona, fregandosene del resto. Trattava il tutto come avrebbe trattato una qualsiasi mutazione genetica: era qualcosa che aveva il diritto di esistere, qualcosa che poteva anche essere definito naturale, ma allo stesso tempo si aspettava che l'idea venisse accantonata come inutile, dannosa, non che venisse idolatrata.

Il problema principale, secondo Finn, era che i loro genitori l'avevano pensata come lei. Aveva un ricordo nitido di sua madre, giovane, bella, un viso liscio, senza una ruga o una macchia o qualsiasi imperfezione portata dall'età; suo padre era sempre pieno di energie, pronto a giocare all'aperto, a ballare in piazza, a fare escursioni nel bosco vicino la loro casa. Si erano conosciuti da giovani, appena sedicenni, ed erano stati insieme per tre o quattro anni, prima di accorgersi di non star invecchiando. Ma invece di lasciarsi ed andare a cercare la propria felicità altrove, come avevano fatto tutti gli abitanti dell'isola una volta compiuti vent'anni, erano rimasti insieme e avevano comprato una casa sul promontorio, pronti a vivere una vita eterna insieme alla propria famiglia. Puck considerava la loro morte come un tradimento, una falla nel sistema. Si erano accontentati del loro amore, senza andare alla ricerca della persona che avrebbe dovuto rendere la loro vita perfetta, e comunque erano morti, lasciandoli in balia del destino.

Il secondo problema, in ordine di importanza, era che Gabe aveva cominciato ad invecchiare.

Se n'erano accorti tardi, non avevano notato tutti i piccoli cambiamenti, finché non si erano trovati davanti all'ovvietà della situazione; Gabe aveva cercato di nasconderlo per anni, uscendo all'alba ogni mattina e rientrando a notte fonda, ma era bastato l'aver dormito un paio d'ore in più una domenica mattina per svelare la verità. Finn aveva trovato sua sorella seduta a terra accanto al divano, le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, la testa poggiata di sbieco sugli avambracci, intenta a fissare le piccole rughe di espressione che stavano lentamente comparendo intorno agli occhi di suo fratello, causate dal sole, dalla fatica, dall'età.

La discussione che avevano avuto al risveglio di Gabe non era stata civile.

Dopo quasi un'ora di insulti e grida Puck era riuscita a far ammettere a Gabe di avere un'anima gemella, ma niente di ciò che aveva detto aveva cavato dalla bocca di suo fratello il nome. Quando però suo fratello aveva rivelato loro l'intenzione di andarsene dall'isola, dopo aver racimolato abbastanza soldi per salvare la casa, il nome non aveva avuto più nessuna importanza: Puck ne era uscita devastata.

Aveva cercato di nasconderlo con una sfuriata, ma Finn conosceva sua sorella, e sapeva riconoscere la forma che il dolore assumeva sul suo viso, i modi in cui distorceva i suoi tratti e il suo atteggiamento. Dopo la morte dei loro genitori, per settimane Puck era uscita di casa solamente per montare Dove, rientrando a casa sfinita e dolorante dopo un'intera giornata passata a cavalcare. Quella volta non era stata diversa. Finn aveva passato il tempo alla finestra, solo, aspettando che i suoi fratelli tornassero a casa. Gabe rientrava spesso prima di Puck - inutile nascondersi, ora che era stato scoperto - e si metteva silenziosamente a preparare la cena; quando sua sorella ritornava, coperta di polvere e di sudore e col fiatone, si chiudeva in camera senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarli, lasciando il suo piatto intonso a raffreddare sulla tavola. A Finn quella guerra fredda non piaceva per nulla, ma non aveva idea di come fermarla.

L'ultimo problema, quello che Finn tendeva ad ignorare semplicemente perché lui faticava a considerarlo tale, era il fatto che sua sorella fosse innamorata di lui. Per Finn era un dettaglio insignificante, tutto sommato, non alterava la percezione che aveva di Puck: era sempre la stessa cocciuta, irruenta testa calda con cui aveva vissuto per diciotto anni. Per il resto del mondo, però, sembrava essere la chiave di tutto.

Quando aveva cominciato a spargersi la voce della loro relazione, i loro genitori erano ancora in vita, anche se non lo sarebbero rimasti ancora per molto tempo. Puck non era ancora rinomata per il suo astio verso le anime gemelle, e anzi, parlava dell'argomento con entusiasmo, cercando di scoprire il più possibile in proposito, anche a costo di risultare indiscreta o pazza. Ben presto era stata bollata come la ragazzina dalle domande strane: voleva sapere se si fosse mai sentito di due anime gemelle nate a quarant'anni di distanza l'una dall'altra, se due persone dello stesso sesso potessero esserlo o se fossero mai nate persone senza; gli abitanti del posto avevano cominciato a sospettare qualcosa quando le domande si erano via via fatte sempre più specifiche, finché Puck non aveva praticamente chiesto all'intera isola se fosse possibile che due fratelli potessero essere anime gemelle. Non ci era voluto molto a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle.

Quando i loro genitori erano morti, insieme alla fiducia riposta in quel tipo di amore, Puck aveva completamente perso la voglia di nascondersi: – Non ho nessuna intenzione di mollare te, o Gabe, per andare alla ricerca di una persona che potrebbe anche non esistere –, gli aveva detto, fissando il soffitto della loro camera, due settimane dopo il funerale. – Non importa quello che pensano gli altri. Se sono costretta a vivere la mia vita senza questo fantomatico amore perfetto, voglio almeno provare a trovare un sostituto. – Si era voltata verso di lui, un sorriso tremulo sulle labbra, quasi si fosse scordata come sorridere. Finn si sentiva allo stesso modo. – E io ho scelto te.

-

Era stata una sorpresa per tutti, quando a distanza di qualche anno, si erano resi conti di star invecchiando.

Non se n'erano resi conto nemmeno loro; alcuni amici che avevano lasciato l'isola avevano deciso di passare a trovare le proprie famiglie, anime gemelle al seguito, e li avevano invitati a cena in un ristorante del porto, per recuperare un po' del tempo perduto. Puck aveva giusto fatto in tempo a salutare tutti prima di ritrovarsi tra le braccia una sua amica di vecchia data, Christine, che le aveva chiesto sorridente chi fosse il fortunato. Sua sorella l'aveva fissata per qualche secondo, completamente confusa, poi si era girata di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Solo ora che glielo avevano fatto notare, Finn riusciva a vedere i segni che il tempo aveva lasciato sul viso di sua sorella: le fossette più pronunciate, le piccole rughe di espressione intorno gli occhi, la pelle leggermente più tirata sugli zigomi. Erano rimasti immobili per minuti che erano sembrati eterni, finché qualcuno si era schiarito la gola, e Finn era riuscito a staccare gli occhi da sua sorella. La conversazione che ne era seguita era stata a dir poco imbarazzante - più per gli ospiti che per loro, ma comunque. Non si erano fatti nuovi amici, quella volta, ma poco importava a tutti e due.

-

– Dovrei chiedere scusa alle vecchiette –, aveva esordito Puck quando si erano buttati sul letto quella sera, ridendo come matti. Finn non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, si sentiva ubriaco di felicità. – Alcune di loro sono effettivamente morte –, aveva risposto, lasciandosi scappare una risatina; sua sorella si era praticamente piegata in due dalle risate. – O mio dio, pensi che le mie minacce abbiano avuto effetto?

Finn aveva tentato di smettere di ridere, senza successo. – Potresti aver accelerato il processo.

Erano passati dieci minuti buoni, prima che fossero sicuri di poter parlare senza ricominciare a ridere. A Finn facevano talmente male gli addominali, che dubitava ci sarebbe riuscito anche provandoci. Sua sorella continuava ad avere il fiatone, ma il suo viso si era fatto più serio.

– Pensi che Gabe lo sapesse?

Era una domanda che si aspettava, ma non era comunque riuscito ad arginare la profonda tristezza che ormai lo invadeva ad ogni menzione di suo fratello. Finn aveva scosso la testa, a corto di parole. – Secondo me lo sospettava.

– Potremmo andare a cercarlo – aveva mormorato sua sorella, poggiandogli la testa sul petto. C'era della speranza, nella sua voce, e Finn si era sorpreso di poter provare una punta di gelosia nei confronti di Gabe, che li aveva abbandonati sull'isola per non condividere la vergogna di un amore che molti additavano come sbagliato.

– C'è tempo per farlo – le aveva detto, baciandole la testa, nascondendo il viso nei suoi capelli rossi.

– No –, aveva risposto Puck, alzando il viso verso di lui, un sorriso triste ad incurvarle le labbra. – Il tempo è proprio la cosa che ci manca, adesso.


End file.
